


You Are My Sunshine

by MinightRose



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-07-11 17:43:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7063018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MinightRose/pseuds/MinightRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spain visits his lover on a small green hill and a small velvet box in his pocket</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are My Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> again this is an old fanfic, ive slightly added some stuff

"You are my sunshine.."

A voice rings out. A green eyed spainard sang out. Antonio was going to meet his lover on the small green hill they always meet at. 

"My only sunshine...."

Antonio begins packing a picnic basket for them, filling it up with their favorite food, tomatoes. 

"You make me happy, when skies are gray...."

He walks down the street, headed towards his destination. He remembers a long distant memory of him and his lover...

"Hey Toni....i-i-i....loveyou!" Romano mumbled,

" Awwww, I love you too Lovi!" Antonio gushed. "DON'T CALL ME THAT! "Romano raged, Antonio laughed and hugged Romano. "I love you too....."

 Antonio smiled at the memory. He walked quicker as the cold wind caressed his face. The temperature dropped suddenly, making his breath visible.

"You'l never know dear how much I love you...."

He saw the little green hill where Romano was waiting for him every day....

Antonio kneeled next to Romano, "Hey I'm here....." 

He still felt the little box in his pocket that was holding a diamond ring. He was going to propose that night....before it happened.

       "Please don't take my sunshine away.."

The Spaniard broke down completely, sobbing in his hands. The memories of that day came crashing down on him again. He can still hear the screeching of tires, Romano';s sudden scream, the sound of breaking glass. He still smells the metallic scent of blood. He sobbed uncontrollably crying his heart out. He somehow managed to put the small box on his headstone. He stood up tears still running down his cheeks, he said his goodbye for the day and left for the day......

On the little green hill, lays a lover sleeping forever and a little box containing a diamond ring lays on top of his headstone.


End file.
